1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a printing device particularly a line printing means, comprising a paper feed channel disposed in a housing for the acceptance and feed of a recording medium to be printed and comprising an auxiliary paper feeder means which can be pivoted into a place on the paper feeding channel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus comprising line printing devices are generally known and have been successfully employed. An apparatus for feeding sheets of paper for a printing office machine is disclosed in the German PS No. 28 56 950, this being put in place on the paper feeding shaft of a line printer means and allowing an automatic feed of individual sheets to the printer. In normal operation, for example, with continuous roll paper, the automatic paper feeding means as described is lifted off from the printing device.
Such an emplacement and removal of the auxiliary paper feeder means is unhandy since an additional area is required for the removed apparatus. A quick change between the different operating modes with auxiliary paper feeder means and without auxiliary paper feeder means is therefore complicated. Moreover, the latch devices can be damaged with a removed auxiliary paper feeder means, so that a positionally precise positioning of the auxiliary paper feeder means on the printer becomes impossible over the course of time.